


I Missed You Through My Half Shut Eyes

by angrybaby



Series: short stories to cure your worries (not really) [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, brief mentioning of natasha and clint, brief mentioning of wanda, college reminiscin, hahaha who am i kidding i have no imagination, i am so impulsive, i literally write shit like this because no one hangs out w me or my friends are never free, lots of fun, someone talk to me i have no friends, v brief mentioning of bruce as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:38:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7545412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrybaby/pseuds/angrybaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They meet briefly on a train. Damn crowds and Monday mornings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Missed You Through My Half Shut Eyes

Bucky has work in the city. He leaves his house in the suburbs at 4 AM to catch the train to work. Most mornings, he’s not conscious enough to brush hair. Sometimes, he wonders if the other commuters are scared of him because he looks like a crazy man, long hair matted and sticking up. He remembers to dress nicely though. If there's anything Bucky remembers, it's fashion. 

His lack of sleep every night and his added stresses from work might have contributed to why he's never noticed him. Him. 

Bucky actually gets sleep one night. He’s a stockbroker and it requires him to be awake constantly. Coffee has worn off on him. His mother bought him caffeine pills to keep him awake at their Christmas party last year. It's that bad. Anyways, he gets sleep for once. His anxiety and all of his work problems settled down for once. He woke up earlier than his alarm, he actually brushed his hair and picked out a nice outfit. Before leaving the house, he remembered to take one of the bagels he brought home a week ago. It’s stale as hell, but it's breakfast. 

Sitting in his regular, secluded spot on the bench, Bucky scrolls through all of his social media feeds instead of taking a nap like he usually would. Natasha and Clint have gone off to another random European country. Bruce is excelling in the science field and has gotten quite a lot of attention in the media for his work with AI programs. Recently, he's paired up with a man named Tony Stark and they've made huge gains in the field. Wanda finally got a spot at the coveted psychiatry hospital for research. Bucky kind of misses his college days. He, Natasha, Clint, Bruce, and Wanda all attended M.I.T. Being typical college students, they were a reckless group. In addition to being exceptional students, all of them were athletes as well. Natasha was a gymnast, Clint did some archery thing, Bruce was a wrestler, and Wanda had been a great dancer. Now, they're all grown up. Yeah, it sucks, but they're doing well. Once in awhile, when Clint and Natasha are in the states, they get together. Bucky is lost in thought when the train comes screeching into the station. 

Bucky hates people with a passion. He hates how people make small talk and pretend that life is just swell and dandy. He always hides in the corner of the train, isolated from everyone else. Today, though, he feels warm and tingly inside. It could be because of all the sleep he got. Or maybe it's because he finally ate breakfast for once. He sits in an aisle seat and actually smiles at people passing by him to get to their own seats. 

Bucky is looking down at the very expensive pair of shoes he managed to snag last year when he hears someone speak to him. He looks up and is almost blinded. A fucking Greek god stands in front of him, clad in a gray-blue suit and white shirt. His hair is adorably messy and sticking up in places. Pardon Bucky if he lets out a small gasp. 

“Is anyone sitting next to you?” the Greek god asks him. Bucky, realizing that he is gaping like a fish out of water, snaps his mouth shut and shakes his no. The Greek god smiles sheepishly and steps over Bucky. He settles into the too small seat next to Bucky. His suit looks incredibly tight on him, but not too small. It just. Fits. Real nice.

“Commute often?” Bucky asks, trying to be sly. The catch in his breath as Greek God meets his eyes, they're ice blue with a bit of green, gives him away completely. 

“Oh, yeah. Every morning. I work in the city,” he replies. How could Bucky miss anyone who looks like him? Oh. Sleep. 

“Really? So do I. What part of the city?”

“East side. You?”

“Same. Say, what’s your name?”

“I'm Steve Rogers. How about you?”

“James Barnes. I—” Bucky is about to finish his sentence but the train lurches to a stop. They'd been so preoccupied in their short little conversation to realize that it's their stop. It's chaos as both Steve and Bucky jump to their feet, swinging their bags over their shoulders, and try to squeeze out of the train doors. But, in the midst of all the hustle and bustle of the metro station, Bucky loses Steve in the crowd. After trying to look for him over the tops of people’s heads, Bucky resigns and stomps his way up the stairs to street level. A good day gone to waste...


End file.
